CandyLand (album)
"Candy Land" stylized as "CandyLand" is Melanie Martinez's 2nd studio album, released on 5.1.2018. The album was made to go along with a movie that made the fans wait a long time for the album. After signing to her new label, Happynight Records, Melanie was pushed to erase the Crybaby story, but she didn't do it. Background The story is said by Crybaby's perspective. She is introducing new characters. The story is happening in CandyLand. This place is happy til you see the dark side of it, the bullies in schools, bad people and Crybaby is forced to live here and lives a very sad life because of school bullies & her mom. She finally finds love, Melanie stated this in 2017 is an interview saying "something good might hapen to Crybaby" and the wolf also comes back in the Tag You're It flashback, "I Scream". At the end of the story, she gets along with it and starts being more happy. Melanie has said that the third album will still be about Crybaby. Tracklist # Banana Well # I Scream # Crayons # Hurt Me # Silence Says # Melting Heart # The Dark Side # Go Home # Toy Chest # Psycho Lovers # Free Fall # Shining Star # Dead End Deluxe # Lover Boy # Silent Mice # Lollipop Singles Banana Well "Banana Well" was the 1st single off CandyLand, but didn't recive very good responses cause of the title and of it leaking 2 months before the release. This was the first song to have a music video. Go Home "Go Home" is the 2nd single off the album that was number 3 on iTunes in the release day (29.12.17). Toy Chest "Toy Chest" is the last single off the album that didn't get fans very happy because "Toy Chest" was an original idea for her 1st album "Crybaby". Music Videos Currently, there are 3 music videos released, of the singles. Banana Well Released on 16.12.2017 it was the first music video of the album which shows Crybaby with a Teddy Bear waiting for the school bus in the first day of school, near her house. (picture is originally from Melanie’s instagram) Go Home Released on 1.1.18 it was the 2nd music video released showing Crybaby calling "Strawberry Boy" on the phone, but he doesn't wanna come to her house so she stalks him as he walks down her street, and saying to herself that she shouldn't waste her time like this, he should go home. Toy Chest Released on 4.12.18, 1 day before the album release it was the last Music Video to be released which shows Crybaby dressed with Toys on her chest watching the town on her window, realising that the town is not what it seems. Trivia * The album was originally called "Ghost Town", but Melanie wanted to change the title due to the concept of the dark things hiding into sweet things * The cover of the album was first a lollipop with houses on it representing the town. * A song called "Psychiatric Ward" was supposed to be the lead single but ended not being on the album for unknown reasons. * Banana Well was confirmed fake by Melanie when the title was leaked to protect the album from being leaked. Category:Albums Category:2018 Category:Crybaby Story Category:Melanie Martinez